


Ode to Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Crack, Love Poem, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Dean Winchester, Pie, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, cherry pie, crack poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes poems at 1 A.M. too! He's tired and he probably had a bit too much to drink. He isn't going to do much with it, it'll just sit there in his notes on his phone. But that's okay, It didn't really go where Dean was planning anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Pie

Ode to Pie

By Dean Winchester

 

Oh Pie,

I want you in my mouth.

Your red juice on my lips.

Your taste that makes my eyes close in pleasure.

Your beautiful crust, perfect and flakey

Just for me.

Your cinnamon stare

you're big and strong and hot

on my skin

you make my heart race every time I see you

every time Sammy brings you around.

You're always there when I need you

you comfort me when no one else can.

There's not a moment I look at you

when I don't want you inside me.

when I feel you in my mouth

it is pure ecstasy

whenever you look at me,

I get butterflies. Imaging you

slide inside me.

your shiny black hair

your nutmeg seasoning

your piercing blue eyes

your perfect crust

your stupid trench coat

and oh god your taste

My beautiful Pie. I love you

You stupid angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know its kinda short, tbh I wrote this at 1 A.M. too. I was trying to expand how many mediums I write in and poetry was the next direction I wanted to try. I might add another chapter at some point. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr.


End file.
